Handsome Warden of the Sexy Prison
by Earth Beast
Summary: When bad girls do the crime, they'll pay the time in the prison for women and the only man in the building is Warden; Naruto Uzumaki. NarutoXCartoon Anime. Rated M to MA just to be sure. Might be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Handsome Warden of the Sexy Prison

Chapter 1

On an island, in the middle of lifeless sea, is a castle like building surrounding by nearly 15 feet tall wall. It has multiple bar windows.

The Ferry just arrived near the dock and the crew tie the ferry ship and load the ramp. Then, five teenage girls with a couple of polices, climb off the ferry and stand in line. They're handcuffed behind their back. Walking towards them, is a woman with grey hair in a bun, wearing a pair of glasses. The two most noticeable things about her, was a gigantic pair of breasts that threatened to be fully exposed by her brownish grey uniform that must have been too small, and the horse whip in her hand.

The grey haired woman snapped her horse whip as she stand and glare at the girls.

First one has grey skin, short purple hair, purple eyes and has a red gem on her forehead.

Second one has orange skin, long red hair and green eyes.

Third one has short pink hair and green eyes.

Fourth and Fifth ones are twins, one has long raven blue hair while other one as long brown hair and both have lavender tinted, pale pupil-less eyes.

The grey haired woman stare hard when one of the police hand her the files. The woman took the files and open one of them as she turn to the first girl.

"Raven, you're charged for nearly bringing the end of the world and is sentenced for 16 years." Woman said.

Raven glare at the grey haired woman but couldn't say a thing as she's gagged by tape.

The woman then turn to second girl, "Starfire, you have no charge but you are the sister of our prisoner; Blackfire. Even so, everyone believe you'll go bad as your sister. You have sentenced to spend 17 years with us, just to be sure."

Starfire refuse to look at her.

The woman turn to third girl, "Sakura Haruno, you're charged for drug dealing and beating someone to near death and is sentenced for 15 years."

Sakura lower her head.

And finally, the woman turn to the twins, "Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, you two are charged for murdered a man who before, killed your father. Now, we understand about that, but this must not go unpunished, there for, you two are sentenced for 18 years."

The long raven blue hair Hinata turn her head away while the long brown hair Hanabi glare.

"Now then, welcome to Maelstrom Prison. My name is Meiko Shiraki, the Warden's assistant. Now follow me." Meiko said as she lead the new inmates to the building.

(A while later)

Inside the chamber with nothing but the sound of slapping on the flesh, the sound of knocking on the was heard before the door open and Meiko enter.

"Warden." Meiko said, saluting.

Watching a spiky purple haired woman spanking the red haired woman who is strapped on the flat facing down and has a soap in her mouth, with a paddle, is a sunny blonde spike hair teenage boy, sitting on his throne.

"What is it?" Warden asked as he command the spanker to stop.

"Sorry to disturbed you, Lord Naruto, but the new arrivals has arrived." Meiko said.

Naruto Uzumaki nodded, "Very well." Naruto then turn to the purple spike haired, "Anko, take Miss Curse Saying Tayuya back to her cell."

"At once, Sir!" Anko said as she unstrap Tayuya.

(Meanwhile)

The arrivals are waiting by the big door. Just then, the door open and Anko leads coughing Tayuya away before Meiko pop her head out.

"Mr Uzumaki will see you five now." Meiko said.

With that, Meiko leads the arrivals to the office. The office has leather sofas, small tv screen that series of small televisions that showed security camera footage of every square inch of the Prison and a desk where Naruto is sitting by with a leather office chair.

Meiko has the arrivals sit down on the chair each in front of the desk. Meiko then hand the files towards Naruto.

After a quick look through, Naruto stare at the arrivals before he turn to the Hyuga Twins...

"Red jumpsuits for murdered." Naruto then turn to Starfire, "Green jumpsuit for not having charges, but to make sure she won't end up like her sister.", Then turn to Sakura, "Orange jumpsuit for drug dealing and beating up people." And finally, turn to Raven, "And finally, straitjacket style jumpsuit for being half demon."

Suddenly, Meiko who stands behind Raven, grab Raven and place a mask on her face. The other arrivals watches as Raven struggle to get free before fall asleep. Just then female guards arrive.

(A while later)

The arrivals are now in their jumpsuit.

The jumpsuits are specially made. The prisoners' bare breasts are exposed and the section covering their bottom are just the large flaps secured in place by a couple of buttons.

But Raven's white one, has her arms cross under her breasts and lock in place like straitjacket indeed. Raven's mouth was gagged with a closed O ring.

The guards then escorting the inmates through the hallway till they reach a room where Naruto and his assistant is waiting. The inmates are been lead towards the long table in front of Naruto and are bend on the table and strap down while their hands but Raven's, are cuffs behind their back. After chain their legs to the floor, the guards unbutton the flaps, then flipped the flaps aside to reveal their bare bottom.

"Now then, may I have your attention?" Naruto asked.

Hinata look at Naruto with a blush. When the others not looking at the warden, the guards stands behind them, slap their butts, causing them to yell and look straight at Naruto.

"I'm going to tell you five the rules of the Maelstrom Prison. Rule number 1; You'll wake up on 6am and go to bed at 7pm. Rule number 2; there'll be no fighting. Rule number 3; You'll address me as Sir or Warden. Understand?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, sir!" Four of five inmates answered while Raven nodded.

"Good." Naruto said before turn towards his assistant, "Take them to their cells."

"Yes, Warden." Meiko said as the guards unstrap the inmates and replace and button up the flaps...

Except Raven's, who's not happy about it and muffling angry.

"You're right. We do need to handle your flap." Meiko said as she got behind Raven.

Then, Meiko reveal that Raven's flap has a zipper at the bottom of it, which she un-zip it, removing the flap, surprising Raven.

"With your arms tied, you won't be needing this flap. Now, get moving!" Meiko said, snapped her horse whip on Raven's exposed butt.

Raven jump from that impact and moan through her gags before join the others. A while later, They arrive near the big strong looking door with many locks.

Meiko unlock the locks and open the door before the guard that's stand behind Raven, push Raven in, causing her to fall on... the padded floor. Meiko close the door and lock it.

Raven manage to sit up and look around. She inside a padded room with other straitjacket style jumpsuit inmates. One one side of the room, are giant dog bed like basket and on the other side of the room, are three toilets.

(Meanwhile)

Meiko lead other inmates towards a large chamber, full of cells. Each floors has colours to match the jumpsuit colours: Ground Floor; Green, Floor 1; Purple, Floor 2; Orange and Floor 3; Red.

Meiko grab Starfire by the ear and led her towards the cell where inside, is as teenage long blond hair girl is. Meiko open the door and push Starfire in before close it.

The blond hair walk to Starfire, "Hi, I'm Terra. I'm charged for stealing food and spend 14 years here. I'm here for nearly three years." Terra said.

"Starfire. I have no charge but I'm the sister of Blackfire." Starfire said.

"I see. Don't worry. Blackfire is in the Floor 3; Red Zone." Terra said with a friendly smile.

(Meanwhile)

Meiko lead the remaining inmates through the Floor 1; Purple zone and enter the Floor 2; Orange Zone and grab Sakura like she did with Starfire, then lead towards the cell where a teenage long blond ponytail hair girl is. Meiko open the door and push Sakura in before close it.

"You too, ah Forehead?" Blond haired girl asked.

"Yeah, Ino-Pig." Sakura said to her old long lost best friend.

(Meanwhile)

Meiko lead the Hyuga twins to Red Zone and towards empty cell. Meiko open the cell and push the twins in before close it and went off.

Hanabi grab the bars and glare outside while Hinata sit at the corner and hug her legs near her chest.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto Uzumaki watch the newbies through the T.V. Just then, Meiko enter the office.

"The new arrivals are in their cells." Meiko said.

"Perfect. Dismiss. I'm turning in for the night." Naruto said.

Meiko bow towards her lord before leaves the office before Naruto lock it.

Naruto then went to the door which leads to a apartment like room.

(Meanwhile)

"BED TIME! BED TIME!" A Lead Guard yelled as she rings a large hand bell.

"Well Starfire, time for bed." Terra said as she lead her new room mate, towards a double size bed with bars headboard.

"But, there's no covers or blankets." Starfire said.

"Just wait." Terra said as she climb and lay on the bed, facing down.

"For what?" Starfire asked.

Then suddenly, Starfire was grab by guards and they lay her on the bed face down as well before one of the guards place a head harness panel gag on Starfire's head. Then they cuff Starfire's hands behind her back then cuff her legs with manacle ball and chain with chains through the headboard bars before blindfold Starfire.

Terra is in the same situation as Starfire with her leg manacle share the metal ball with Starfire's.

One of the guard lean towards Starfire's ear and whispered, "Those are in case you get any BAD ideas during the night."

Then couple of Guards throw a large blanket over the prisoners before they leave Terra and Starfire's cell.

XXXXXXXX

The guards of Orange Zone, have grab Sakura and Ino and place them on the single bed each, facing up. Then they strap Inmates down tight before they shove ballgags through the inmates' mouths.

Then they throw blantkets over Sakura and Ino and then leaves the cell.

XXXXXXXX

The guards of Red Zone, enter Hyuga twins' cell and four each, grab the twins and lift them high before slide them in the sleeping bag each. Then they zip the zipper up till they reach the twins' neck before pull the drawstring, equipped with a cord lock, at the head end, trapping the twins' body within the bag.

Then they shoved in the clothes as much as they could and then place the iron mask over the twins' faces to hold the cloth in with the only openings below their nose so they could breath and two holes in the upper part of the mask so the twins could see. The mask snapped together behind her head thanks to the three straps that were connected to the top and the two sides of the mask.

They lift the twins high and carefully place them inside the crib like prison bed with a bar lid, each and then close the lids and lock them before leaves the cell.

XXXXXXXX

Couple of gaurds have enter the Restrainment Chamber, with a giant dog bed and some strong looking belts.

The restrained inmates already in their bed except for Raven who's standing.

After set the bed on the floor and grab a belt, one of the guards head towards Raven and then grab her by the ear. She then lead Raven by the ear towards now Raven's bed. Knowing this is the where she has to sleep, Raven knee and then carefully manage to lay on her side. Then the guard, strap Raven's ankles with the belt. Then the guards leaves the chamber.

(Meanwhile)

After a nice Ramen for dinner, Naruto went to his king size bed and went to sleep, looking follow to see about the newbies in the morning.

(And done! Hope you like it. How will the newbies go through? Will Naruto the warden be fair? And who's next to be in the Maelstrom Prison? Stay tune to find out!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Handsome Warden of the Sexy Prison

Chapter 2

The sun rise from the ocean and the sunlight shines over the Maelstrom Prison.

Inside, the inmates are sleeping in their restrainments. Suddenly, the seal mark glows on each restrainments and one by one, the restrainments disappear along with the covers few seconds before...

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" A Lead Guard yelled as she rings a large hand bell, waking the inmates.

Starfire woke up and she was surprise about she's no restrain anymore.

"What happen to those retrains?" Starfire asked.

"They have seal marks that every dawn, the retrains are automatically teleport back to the storages till next bed time." Terra said as she climb out of the bed.

Starfire climb out as well. Terra then lead Starfire towards the door. Then suddenly, the door of each cells have open and the inmates in the Green Zone step out and from a line.

Meiko walk by with the clipboard, "Green Zone roll call!" Then she look at the clipboard, "Eva Wei?"

"Here!" A 15 year old girl with reddish-brown eyes, chin length spiky dyed red and black hair, a tattoo on both cheeks with a star on her right and wears goggles on her head, said.

"Terra?"

"Here!" Terra said.

"Annie?"

"Here!" A short black haired and black eyes, seems to be, 12 years old, girl said.(1)

"Starfire?"

"Here!" Starfire said.

"Katherine Pryde AKA Shadowcat?"

"Here!" A brown ponytail hair and blue eyes 14 years old girl said. (2.1)

"Jubilation Lee?"

"Here!" A short messy black hair and brown eyes and wears pink-red sunglasses 13 years old girl, said. (3)

"Isaribi?"

"Here!" A purple hair and black pupiless eyes woman, said.

"Good. Everyone in the Green Zone are here. Now, get your butt to the wash room at once. Your head Keeper will meet you after you're done." Meiko said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Inmates of Green Zone said before went off.

After a long walk through the hallway, the Green inmates arrive the wash room. Terra lead Starfire to the green lockers. One of those has Starfire's name on it.

Then they unzip their jumpsuit and remove it before placing it in their lockers, leaving them naked. Starfire could see her fellow inmates' pink to red bottom. Before she could ask, Terra took Starfire's hand and lead her to the showers.

"We only have 5 minutes in the shower. So better be quick." Terra said as she stand under one of the showers which turn on itself.

Starfire after few seconds, stand under shower as well and it turn on. She then starts to wash herself.

Five minutes later, the showers has turn off and the Green Inmates step out, grab the towels and dry off.

After the Green Inmates has put on their jumpsuit and brushed their teeth, a teen girl enter and glare at them.

She's is of average height and slim with a medium bust. She has blonde hair in a bob, with bangs above her brown eyes. She is athletic and somewhat muscular despite her light build. She wears the green standard school like uniform with no socks in tandem with leggings and an undershirt.

Seeing her, the Green Inmates quickly form a line. The teen girl walk in front of them till her eyes meet Starfire's.

"You must be one of the newbies; Starfire. I'm Hana Midorikawa, the head keeper of the Green Zone. Hope you might enjoy your stay... or you might not. It's up to you." Hana said before she back back a bit, "Now outside of this room so the next Zone has the showers!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The Green Inmates said before they step out of the wash room.

Hana follow them and then lead them towards next room. The room is small has many doors with different colour.

Hana lead the Green Inmates to the green door and open them then lead them in. It's has green walls, floor and celling. In the centre of the green room is a brown armchair.

Hana turn to look at Starfire, "Welcome to the Green Zone waiting room. In here, you and you fellow green inmates will wait till breakfast alarm is call." Hana then stare at all the Green Inmates, "Now, face the wall, hands on your head and bare bottom in display. NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The Green Inmates run to the wall, face to it while unbutton their flaps, then flipped their flaps aside to reveal their bare bottom before they place their hands on their head.

"No moving or talking till Breakfast time." Hana said as she sit on the armchair before she grab the magazine.

(Meanwhile)

Meiko walk in the Purple Zone where the Purple Inmates are in line, with the clipboard, "Purple Zone roll call!" Then she look at the clipboard, "Android 18?"

"Whatever." A shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes woman wearing purple jumpsuit, muttered.

Suddenly, Meiko appear in front of 18, grab 18's arms and pull 18 towards her and had 18 under her arm and with her other arm, unbutton 18's flap and then flipped her flap aside to reveal her bare bottom, "I don't think that's an answer." Then she spanks 18 few times before she release 18.

"Android 18?!" Meiko asked again.

18 groan as she rub her bare bottom, "Here."

"That's better." Meiko said before went back where she was standing and look at her clipboard, "Tenten?"

"Here!" A dark brown hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face, and black eyes 17 to 18 years old girl said.

"Jinx?"

"Here!" light gray skin, horseshoe shape light pink hair and pink eyes 15 years old girl said.

"Sonata Dusk?"

"Yeah?" A light blue skin, blue hair with dark blue stripes and pink eyes said.

"Poison Ivy?"

"Here!" A slight green skin, red rose like hair and green eyes 17 years old girl said. (4.1)

"Harley Quinn?"

"Here!" A ponytails blond hair and blue eyes young woman said. (4.2)

"Good. Everyone in the Purple Zone are here. Now, off to the wash room. You're head keeper; Jean Grey will be waiting." Meiko said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Purple Inmates said before went.

Meiko then went to the Orange Zone where the Orange Inmates are in line, "Orange Zone roll call!" Then she look at the clipboard, "Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here!" Ino said.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here!" Sakura said.

"Anna Marie AKA Rogue?"

"Here!" A pale skin, short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair and grey eyes 14 years old girl said. (2.2)

"Tayuya?"

"Here!" Tayuya said.

"Kin Tsuchi?"

"Here!" A very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes 16 to 17 years old girl said. (5)

"Good. Everyone in the Orange Zone are here. Now, off to the wash room. You're head keeper; Yugao Uzuki will be waiting." Meiko said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Orange Inmates said before went.

Meiko then went to the Red Zone where the Red Inmates are in line, "Red Zone roll call!" Then she look at the clipboard, " Barbara Ann Minerva AKA Cheetah?"

"Here!" A humanoid cheetah woman with long red human hair and green eyes said.

"Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga?"

"Here!" Hanabi said with a glare.

"H... here." Hinata said.

"Raven Darkhölme AKA Mystique?"

"Here!" A blue skin, red hair and golden eyes woman said. (2.3)

"Blackfire?"

"Here!" Orange skin, purple hair and eyes teen girl said.

"Elasti-Girl?"

"Here!" A brown hair and eyes woman said.

"Ravager?"

"Here!" A long sliver hair and grey eyes 15 years old girl said.

"Good. Everyone in the Red Zone are here. Now, off to the wash room. You're head keeper; Diana Prince will be waiting." Meiko said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Red Inmates said before went.

Meiko then went to Restrainment Chamber where standing outside in the line, are Straitjacket Inmates with each keeper. An young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and red eyes, wearing a police like blue uniform march towards Meiko.

"Head keeper of Restrainment Chamber; Seras Victoria, reporting for duty, Ma'am!" Seras said while salute.

"Good. Roll call!" Meiko said before she look at the clipboard, "She-Hulk?"

"Here, Ma'am!" Keeper next to an green skin, dark green hair and green eyes woman, said.

"Moka Akashiy?"

"Here, Ma'am!" Keeper next to an 17 years old girl with long, knee-length sliver hair and red eyes, said.

"Raven?"

"Here, Ma'am!" Keeper next to Raven, said.

"Kurumu Kurono?"

"Here, Ma'am!" Keeper next to an light ocean blue hair and deep purple eyes 18 years old girl with bat-like wings which are tied in the band, and thin and long grey tail which it strapped to the jumpsuit, said.

"Aresia?"

"Here, Ma'am!" Keeper next to an long blond hair and blue eyes woman said. (6)

"Hawkgirl?"

"Here, Ma'am!" Keeper Next to an red hair and green eyes woman with hawk-like wings which tied in the metal band, said.

"Yukari Sendo?"

"Here, Ma'am!" Keeper next to an short dark brown hair and purple eyes 14 years old girl, said.

"Mizore Shirayuki?"

"Here, Ma'am!" Keeper next to an short spiky light purple hair and light blue with dark blue pupils 17 years old girl, said.

"Good. Everyone in the Red Zone are here. Take them to wash room. But remember, Moka is a vampire which means she needs a special." Meiko said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The keepers said before they grab the Straitjacket Inmates and lead them away.

At 9:30 am, the green lights and alarm has on.

"Breakfast time." Hana said as she put the magazine away before turn towards the Green Inmates, "Alright. Button up your flaps and then go to mess hall for breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Green Inmates said as thy button their flaps and went off.

Then the Purple Inmates follow Green Inmates then Orange Inmates follow Purple Inmates then Red Inmates follow Orange Inmates and then Straitjacket Inmates follow Red Inmates.

(Few moments later)

They arrive at Mess Hall. The Straitjacket Inmates are being lead towards a greenhouse like space call Restrainment Hall, and strap to the chairs while other Inmates form a line and grab the tray.

Terra went first, "Morning Head Chef. What's for breakfast?"

The Head Chef is slender 19 to 20 years old woman with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. Her is Ayame.

"The usual. Pancakes, toasts and eggs." Ayame said.

"Smell so good." Terra said as Ayame place Terra's breakfast on Terra's tray before Terra move to the table.

Starfire went next, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Ayame asked as she set Starfire's breakfast.

"How will the Straitjacket Inmates eat with the gags on?" Starfire asked.

Ayame smile before she point at the machine over the Restrainment Hall, "See that machine?"

"Yes." Starfire said.

"That's Straitjacket Feeder. My cooking staffs place food into the machine and it turn solid food into liquid food but still taste delicious. That way, those inmates won't chock." Ayame said.

After the cooking staffs place the food in the machine and as the solid food turn into liquid, the guards and Straitjacket keepers enter and stand next to Straitjacket Inmates.

The keeper of Raven leans towards Raven's ear, "Enjoy your first breakfast inside the Maelstrom Prison." Before the keeper opened Raven's gag and connect end hose on the gag.

Then, the liquid starts to go through the hose and enter Raven's mouth and throat. At first, Raven thought the liquid would be disgusting but the liquid is in fact, delicious as she humming in relax as she keep on drinking.

Raven's fellow Straitjacket Inmates are having their breakfast as well, but Moka's liquid breakfast is red.

Few minutes later, Straitjacket Inmates had finish their breakfast and the guards and keepers unstrap them and they allow to move around.

Raven sees her fellow newbies Starfire, Sakura, Hinata and Hanabi sitting near the prison bar window, talking with Terra and Ino while eating their breakfast. Raven carefully walk towards them and carefully seat next to Starfire.

"These was suppose to be 'prison food'?" Hanabi asked.

"At least they're good." Sakura said.

Starfire then, notices couple things, "Where are men?"

"No guardsmen, no prison men, no prison boys. Beside Warden, this is all women place." Ino said.

"But why the Inmates are so cheerful?" Starfire asked.

"The Maelstrom Prison might be part Hell, but it also part Paradise." Terra said with the smile with Ino nodded in agreement.

"And Lord Naruto the Warden wants you and Ino to give the newbies a tour of Maelstrom Prison when you have finish your breakfast." Hana said as she arrived.

"Yes, Ma'am." Terra said.

"Remember, if you did this right, you'll be reward." Hana said before she went off.

Terra and Ino then, had goofy smile while rub their legs together, causing their new friends confuse.

After breakfast, Terra and Ino began touring through the hallway.

"This room is the Game Room where you can play video games or board games. Then there's Workout room to keep in shape. This room is Spa room. There's the medical room. And this room is class room." Terra said.

"Class room?" Hanabi asked in surprise.

"The Warden believe that just because school girls are lock up in prison doesn't mean they should miss lessons." Ino said.

"H-Hana said t-that 'if you did this right, you'll be reward'. What d-does she m-mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well, if we do good things while in the prison, we get rewards." Ino said.

"What kind of 'rewards'?" Sakura asked.

"One day extra food, extra long in the spa, or to most ladies, Warden's special part of his body." Ino said with a bit of drool.

The newbies looks confuse.

"Ino means his cock. It's like the god." Terra said.

"You mean..." Terra cut Hanabi off, "ONLY if you want it when you gain rewards. Warden never force on you unless you want him too."

Raven then muffling when she see something she really like.

"Wha... Oh yes! That is the Library room. Even the Straitjackets Inmates go there to read if you like to." Terra said with Raven hop a bit with low joy.

"Now, last one." Ino said as she and Terra lead newbies through the hallway.

"I must know, if you get rewards when you did good things, then what do you get for bad things." Starfire asked.

"We get punishes. Mostly on our rear." Ino said.

"Oh." Starfire said.

Then, they arrive outside.

"There's the field for running or something. But the best one is right over there." Terra said as she and Ino leads the newbies towards the other side of the field where...

"Is that a swimming pool?!" Hanabi asked in surprise!

"Yep. Cool, right?" Ino asked.

Raven muffling through the gag.

Knowing that Raven has questions, Terra made her towards her, "I'll get in trouble for this." Then Terra remove Raven's gag.

Raven cough a bit, "Is this a Prison or Hotel?"

"That's a good question. I would say both." Ino said.

"But why?" Raven asked, not understanding.

"Our Warden and the wardens of the past, has believe that inmates can be reform and do the good deed instead of the crime." Terra said.

"Really?!" Newbies asked.

"Yeah. There was a Purple Inmate goes by the name; Miss Martian who's charged for misuse her powers to get everything she wants and spent 9 years here. By the time she set free, Miss Martian has been reformed and use her powers to stop crimes." Ino said.

"Wow..." Newbies said.

"And because the Maelstrom Prison is very Paradise, most of the free ones decide to come back and like, want to live there like it their home, safer home as they keep saying." Terra said.

"But how would I prove myself and everyone?" Starfire sudden asked.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"You see, when I manage to destroy my demon father and restored Earth. I'm gain regrets about hurting those people from the End of the World. I decided to punish myself by going to prison so I turn myself in to the police." Raven said with a little tear.

Terra hug Raven and rub her back to calm her down before turn to Starfire, "I guess you didn't get caught by the cops as well."

Starfire shakes her head, "No. Nearly everyone keep saying how I'll end up like Blackfire, robbing and destroying. Even I believe I'll become like my sister. A very kind friend from Gotham City told me I can prove myself and everyone that I'm not like my sister. So, I thought..."

"Going to the prison is the best thing to do that." Terra finished with Starfire nodded, saying that Terra got it right.

"Did you two, tell Warden?" Terra asked.

"I didn't want to be a bother." Starfire said with Raven nodded.

Terra smile while place her hands on her new friends' shoulders, "I understand and so does Warden. But he'll be more understandable if you just tell him."

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Let's go see him now." Terra said before she lead Raven and Starfire away.

Ino look at Sakura, Hinata and Hanabi, "I'm going to the spa. Any you three like to join me?"

"Sure. Why not." Sakura said as Hinata and Hanabi nodded.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto groan at those letters, "Those two just don't know when to give up."

"Slade and Danzo are bad trouble indeed, Lord Naruto." Meiko said.

"Yeah. In Slade's prison, he turn those inmates of his into mindless weapons while in Danzo's prison, he just turn those females into sex slaves while experimenting on the males. That's not what the prison should be use for!" Naruto said as he turn his chair to look out the window, "What worst, they keep saying that I'm not controlling my prison right and ask to take all my inmates. I won't let worst things happen to them."

Just then, a knock was heard on the door.

"Enter!" Naruto said as he turn towards the door.

Terra open the door and walk in with Starfire and Raven, "Sorry to bother Sir, but Starfire and Raven has something to tell you."

"Is that why her gag is removed?" Meiko asked while patting her horse whip on her hand.

"I'll accept my punishment." Terra said.

"Hold on, Meiko. I would like to hear out first." Naruto said.

"Of course, Lord Naruto." Meiko said with a bow.

Terra, Starfire and Raven sit on the chairs in front of Naruto's desk.

"Now then, what is it you two wish to tell me?" Naruto asked.

With that, Starfire and Raven began to explain. A while later, Naruto stare hard at them before he smile.

"I believe you." Naruto said.

"How...?" They asked.

"The chairs we're sitting has a lie detector seal each. If we told a lie, the seal with shock us." Terra said.

"Oh." Raven and Starfire said.

Naruto look at Starfire, "Starfire, going to the police and ask them to arrest you makes you far better than Blackfire. I can clear your sentence." Naruto said as he reach his draw.

Starfire's eyes widen, "NO! I must go through my sentence. I want to prove myself some more. Just to be sure."

Naruto was surprise before he smile, "Very well. You may carry on your sentence." Then Naruto turn towards Raven, "I understand very well, Raven. Regrets worst, doesn't it? You really don't need to beat yourself, but if you want extra punishment like three spanking a day, we'll talk about it tomorrw."

"OK, sir." Raven said with a bit of smile.

"As for you, Terra. You should have know that Straitjacket Inmates must always have their gags on." Naruto said. But as Terra is about to prepare herself, he add, "However, cause you did that to help them, I'll let this one aside and because you helped them, you'll get rewards." Terra smile widen as Naruto turn to Starfire and Raven, "Now then, what are you two plaaing for the day?"

"I'll wondering around." Starfire said.

"I planned to go to the Library." Raven said before she turn towards Terra, "Terra, could you...?"

Terra smile for she knows what Rven is asking before she stand behind Raven and place Raven's gag back on.

"Very well, Raven and Starfire are dismiss." Naruto said.

With that, Starfire and Raven got up, bow to Naruto before leaving Naruto's office.

"Raven?" Raven stop and turn to Warde, "I'll send Meiko to pick you up for the meeting tomorrow." Raven nodded before went off.

Naruto turn towards his assistant, "Could you go and pick up Ino in a hour for her rewards for the tour?"

"Of course, Lord Naruto." Meiko said with a bow before she went off.

"Now then Terra, what is you reward this time?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." Terra smile as she unbutton her flap, "How about your big, strong dick inside my ass?

(And done! Hope you like? What kind of Raven's extra punish should Raven have? Will the Inmates really wants to stay or live in Naruto's style of prison? Who's next to go in? And what is Slade and Danzo up too against Naruto's ways? Just wait and see. Till then, See you all soon!

Now then...

1\. From The New Batman Adventures; Growing Pains.

2\. From X-Men Evolution.

3\. From X-Men: The Animated Series 1992.

4\. From The Batman 2004.

5\. Just guessing as she was 14 years old through Naruto part 1.

6\. From the Justice League; Fury.

If theres any ladies you like to be in, just P.M me. If not, then enjoy it!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Handsome Warden of the Sexy Prison

Chapter 3

Naked Starfire and Terra are in Workout room, doing some workout. Starfire is doing push ups while Terra is doing sit ups.

It's been half a day since Starfire and Raven talk with the Warden; Naruto Uzumaki.

"So, the Warden really did as you ask?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. It took nearly an hour, plus another hour to recover." Terra said.

"But, what's stop you for having a baby?" Starfire asked.

"When they made you undress, do you remember couple of women paint a strange word on your belly before it disappeared?" Terra asked before Starfire nodded, "Well, it's a Birth-Control Seal. It's stop you from getting pregnant."

"Really?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, right?" Terra asked before she stop and got up then went to the chair like machine near the door where her and Starfire's jumpsuits are hooked nearby, "Speaking of 'cool', I could go for a nice cool drink."

With that, Terra sat her bare, sweaty butt on the machine and it starts to scan her rear with blue light till the light turn green.

"Please stand in the circle?" Computer's voice said as the circle near the machine, glow.

Terra went and then stand in the circle. Suddenly, three pairs of mechanical arms with gloves pop out from floor and celling around Terra.

Top arms grab Terra's arms and hold them up, middle arms grab Terra's waist and bend her a little, having her butt point at Starfire, and the bottom arms grad Terra's ankles and pull them apart, showing Starfire Terra's pussy. Then two hoses pop out from the floor. One with the dildo shape tube, move close to Terra's face while the normal tube aim at Terra's pussy.

"Enjoy your drink from both ends." Computer's voice said.

With that, Terra grab the dildo tube with her mouth and begin to drink the water from it before she jump a bit when the other tube shooting tons of water to her pussy.

Starfire move back a bit and watch in shock and surprise as her friend is wiggle a bit. A few minutes later, Terra release the dildo tube, causing water from both tubes to stop before the tubes and the arms pop back in. Then an arm pop out, handing Terra a towel which Terra happy took it.

"Have a nice day." Computer's voice said.

Starfire went to Terra, "What was that about?!"

"That just a way to get a nice drink in this prison." Terra said as she patting the towel on her soak pussy, "It was nice, but they used ice cold water."

Starfire stare at the drinking machine before she feel her throat a bit dry from the work out. Seeing that she's too thirsty to care, she went to that machine.

A while later, Starfire shaky pat the towel on her pussy before she and Terra throw the towels in the laundry chute.

Terra patting her friend's shoulder, "I know it was weird at first..."

"No... I... I enjoy it a bit." Starfire said with a small smile.

Terra smile a bit as she patting her cell mate's butt.

(Meanwhile)

Ino groan and moan as the spa staff members massage her back, ass and legs while shes strapped on her wrists and ankles, in massage bed.

Her best friend and cell mate, Sakura sigh as she relax in the mud pool... even though her head and feet are locked in stocks over the pool.

"This is the life in this prison, wouldn't you agree?" Ino asked while groan.

"I have to admit, it is." Sakura muttered.

(Meanwhile)

Raven is in the Straitjacket Area of the Library, sitting on the specially made chair with pair of mechanical arms with gloves pop out from the back of the chair which hold the book Raven was reading. When she reach the page end, she hardly and badly press the button near her feet with her toe and the glove hand turn the page.

Watching half demon from her desk is an brown ponytail woman; Belle. She wears a yellow top that shows her bare tummy, wore yellow short-shorts with fishnets and furry ankle boots.

"Have a nice read?" Belle asked.

Raven nodded as she still reading.

"That's nice." Belle said.

(Meanwhile)

Hanabi, Tenten, 18 and Sonata are playing card games in the Game Room.

Sonata then lay her cards down, "Go fishy!"

"Bubble-Brain, for the 100th times. We're playing Poker." 18 said with a groan.

"Oh... Okie dokie loki." Sonata said, picking her cards.

(Meanwhile)

Nude Hinata with other inmates, is having a nice swim with few guards with large net guns, and one life guard. Her face was a bit red but it slowly cool down in the cool water.

While she swims, Hinata could not help but think about the Warden and his handsome face.

Meanwhile, just near the swimming pool, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are laying on the sun loungers face down, showing their tattoos on their rear end.

Harley; On left cheek, A red rose and on right cheek, P.I words.

Ivy; On right cheek, joker card and on left, H.Q words.

"Glad we were sent here." Harley said as she stare lovely at her cell mate.

"You said it, darling. Much better than other five prisons." Ivy said as she turn to her back and pick up the sun tanning reflector board.

"Tell me about it. I don't think Mr J came out of one of those prisons 'alive'." Harley said.

"Why still thinking about that clown?! He dump you to save his own skin. Remember?" Ivy said.

"I know, I know. But I can't help it. His fake talks are still messing around in my head and heart." Harley said in sadness.

Poison Ivy sigh before put down the board, sit up and rub her cell mate's back, "Cheer up. You have me... and everyone in this prison, including Warden Uzumaki."

Harley smile at Ivy.

(Meanwhile)

"No, no! You can't do this to me!"

"Come on."

Diana Prince wearing the red version of Hana's, is leading few keepers and guards who are carrying struggling Cheetah who's naked with Head Keeper carry her jumpsuit, through the hallway till they reach the door before enter the chamber.

"NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" Cheetah said or begged.

"Come now. It'll all be over shortly." Diana said as the keepers and guards strap Cheetah to the steel stand board with her breasts in the breasts stock, arms tie behind her back with her tail under, and a speed bump like bump under her hip to push her butt out.

Diana, keepers and guards move back from Cheetah as the pale white girl with purple hair and blue eyes, wearing beautiful fashion overall with a name tag that says 'Rarity', turn the switch...

BBBBUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Diana, keepers and guards watch in amusement as Cheetah...

Is having her breasts shave.

"You sure have fast growing fur, Darling." Rarity said.

(Meanwhile)

Starfire and Terra wonder through the hallway till they hear slapping sound from the nearby door. They look through to see Tayuya is pin on the table by Anko and what seem to be a sexy gladiator; Rebecca Riku, while getting her bottom spank by the leather spanking strap and the keeper is brushing Tayuya's mouth with toothbrush cover in soap.

Starfire want to stop this, but Terra grab her hand and pull her away, "Don't. Remember, if we did bad things, we'll get punishes. Tayuya could have foul-mouth again. Don't worry, she prefer this than anything. Better here in this prison than it's rival prisons."

"Rival prisons?" Starfire asked.

"I don't suppose you've heard of the Great Six Prisons." Terra said with Starfire nodded, saying that her cell mate's right, "Well... I guess you might as well know."

(Meanwhile)

Inside the volcano, surrounding by lava, is a tall tower with 20 feet tall fence around it. walking in the line through the ground towards the door, are prisoners wearing black and orange jumpsuits, under watchful eye of robot guards.

Looking through the window of his office, is a man with black suit and part black and part orange mask.

"Is the Lava better than silly old sea?" Man asked to himself.

Terra: Slade is the Warden of his Death Fire Prison which it's like the militant. He mistreats his prisoners without a care. He had them train everyday without breaks or rests. Not even a drop of water till night times.

(Meanwhile)

In the middle of the lost forest, a giant tree like building surrounding by 18 feet tall wall.

"Hurry up!"

In the prison field, an elderly man that nearly look like a mummy with his head badly cover in bandage, wearing grey and white suit, with a cane stands in front of the line of dirty grey jumpsuit prisoners as his guards push the man towards him. warden looks at him, sensing dead soul inside him.

"You'll do." Warden said before kick him to the nearby crate, "Next!"

Guards push woman towards him.

"And who do we have here?" Warden asked.

"Master... please, use me. Whip me. TAKE ME!" Woman said with goofy smile.

Warden smile, "Perfect." Then he grab the woman's jumpsuit then rip it off, leaving her naked, before throw her to the crate, "That one may not have any use, but she'll make me a nice profit. Next!"

Guards push the orange-ish yellow skin, yellow and red hair and blue eyes girl.

Warden grab the girl's chin and lift her to meet her eyes, only to pull his hand back as the girl try to bite him.

"Still have a very strong will, I see Sunset Shimmer." Warden said.

"I'll never be broken, you sick old man!" Sunset said with a glare.

"Take her back. She's needs more time." Warden said as he push Sunset to the guard.

The guard life Sunset and place her on his shoulder before went back to the building.

"You'll never get away with this! When the Superintendent Sisters finds out, you'll pay and pay hard!" Sunset Shimmer said before she and the guard gone in.

"We'll see..." Warden muttered with an evil chuckle.

Terra: Danzo Shimura is the Warden of his Shadow Root Prison which it's really the slave ringer. He and his guards train his prisoners to be slaves. Men become mindless slaves while women become sex crazy slaves. Danzo claims his prisoners have die after few months to years, but reality, he sale them. But he'll keep few ladies if they are useful. I even heard Danzo has keep Korra; the training Avatar, for himself.

(Meanwhile)

In the middle of the desert, a huge wall surrounding the lodge like buildings with a mansion like building in the centre.

The prisoners in black and white shirt and shorts, and guards are doing push ups with the man wearing red and purple suit with helmet, walk around them.

"Nice work. Soon those training will pay off." Man said.

"Thank you, Sir!" Guards said while the prisoners just glare at him.

Terra: Magneto is the Warden of the New World Prison which it's more like training camp. Magneto only takes the none-normal ones; mutants, aliens, supernaturals, you name it. He trains his prisoners and his guards hard to 'prepare the new world' as I been told.

(Meanwhile)

On the top of the high mountain, is a palace like building surrounding by 21 feet fence. The prisoners wearing rags walk around a bit under watchful eyes of the strong looking guards.

Inside the dark hallway with many cells, an man wearing black robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached to the bottom, and shoulder pads with red and black stripes, stand outside of the cell while the sound of whip cracking.

"Stop!" Warden said before his guard with the whip went towards him.

"Sir?" Guard asked.

"Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the old sting will dull him to the new." Warden said.

"Yes, sir." Guard before with an cruel smile, went back to work.

Then... *Crack* few minutes later... *Crack*

"Yes, that's better." Warden said with an cruel smile.

Terra: Claude Frollo or as he like to called; 'Judge Claude Frollo', is the Warden of the The Sanctuary of Sins Prison or as he like to call it, 'Dungeon'. Frollo whips the prisoners and 'disappointment' guards during their time.

(Meanwhile)

Inside the deep dark cave, is a tall tower with snake head on top, surrounding by 20 feet tall fence. Prisoners between 12 to 17 years, wearing white long shirt and short pants.

Inside a dark chamber, is a poor boy strapped to the bed with a pale white man with long black hair and golden snake eyes, wearing white suit with purple belt.

"Feel free to scream, lab rat. It amusing me." Warden said as he and his men began to work on him.

Terra: Orochimaru is the Warden of the Venom Fang Prison which is juvenile hall, but it's more like the lab as he experiments on children. Some of them never survive after that. He's the sick of all sicks, psycho of of psychos and insane of all insane.

(Back with Terra and Starfire)

"But why isn't anyone stopping them?" Starfire asked.

Starfire and Terra are at the field, sitting under the tree.

"They don't care about us. We're criminals, remember. They all think the wardens are doing right." Terra said.

"Oh, right." Starfire said.

Just then, a bell rings.

"Cheer up, Starfire. You safe here as long as Warden Uzumaki keeps his words about changing the criminals. Now come on, it's lunch time." Terra said with a smile as she took her friend's hand and lead her back to the building.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto is just having his lunch when his phone rings.

Naruto answer the phone, "Hello, Maelstrom Prison. Warden Naruto Uzumaki speaking."

*Mumbling*

"Superintendent Celestia! Nice to hear from you. How's your sister?" Naruto asked.

*Mumbling*

"Special trial? Again? That's the sixth one this year. What this about this time?"

*Mumbling*

"I see. Alright, we'll be there. See you soon. Bye." Naruto hang up.

(Meanwhile)

The Inmates are having their lunch in the Mess Hall. Just then...

"Attention everyone, this is Warden Uzumaki speaking." Naruto's voice said through the p.a system.

Everyone stop and look up.

"I just had a call from the Superintendent and they summon the Special trial." Naruto said.

"Special trial?" Starfire asked.

"It rarely happen. But when the Superintendent Sisters had inform of something highly that needs to hold meeting place for all wardens, they call the Wardens and tell them." Terra said.

"Make sure to get ready before we set off." Naruto said.

With that, after they finish their lunch, the inmates went off to the restrooms.

(A few moments later)

Naruto, guards, keepers and inmates are now what seem to be underground. Then the train arrive with each different colours.

Hana lead the Green Zone Inmates towards the Green Class. Inside have long church benches with belts.

The Guards and Green Keepers got the Inmates to the benches before have them sit down then strap the belt across the Inmates' laps tightly, squeezing their rear end on the hard wood.

(Meanwhile)

Jean Grey wears purple version of Hana's, lead the the Purple Zone Inmates towards the Purple Class. Inside Have benches on each side, in bars, with chains.

Jean Grey open the bar gate and the Guards and Purple Keepers lead the Inmates in and cuffs their wrists.

(Meanwhile)

Yugao Uzuki wears orange version of Hana's, lead Orange Zone Inmates towards the Orange Class. Inside have chains hanging from the celling.

Pair of Keepers lift Kin then the Guard cuff her wrists, having her stand on tiptoe. The others are cuff as well.

(Meanwhile)

Diana lead the Red Zone Inmates towards the Red Class. Inside have cages screwed to the floor.

Each Guard and Keeper take Ravager to one of the cage, have her kneel down before open the cage, allowing Ravager to crawl in then lock the cage.

(Meanwhile)

The Straitjacket Inmates are bend over, popping their bare ass out. The Guard carry the tray with throng style panties on it. The underwears are specially made with belt like bands.

Each Restrainment Chamber Keeper got one of the Panties before kneel in front of the Inmate's butt and slide her arms in the hole and belt the panties on.

With all the Straitjacket Inmates has panties on, Seras lead them towards the Restrainment or Blue Class. Inside have hooks on celling.

Couple of Guards lift She-Hulk and the Keeper hooked the hook on the loop on the panties before release her, having her hang around and get a wedgie. The others are wedgie in the air as well.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Meiko enter the control room.

"Warden on board!" One of the driver said.

"All ahead." Naruto said as he seat on the throne like chair.

With that, the train starts to move.

Inside the Green Class, Starfire look outside the window, wondering where are they going.

The train has arrive near points for three ways and the driver press the button and the track move from right to left before the train moves on.

Then the train enter a glass tube under the sea. The Inmates look through the window with awe. A while later, the train is nearing the underwater dome with tower that lead towards the surface. Coming towards the dome as well, is a long black submarine with large orange 'S' mark on it.

The train enter the dome before they stop at the platform. Naruto, guards, Keepers and Inmates exit the train and Naruto lead everyone towards the lift, use his keycard to open it before they enter. The lift begin to rise up.

At the surface, a giant plateform where the mansion like building is. Arriving there are Sailing ship with crown on the prison, on the sails and flag, An ferry like ship with snake head like front, a giant sea plane with the tree mark on it and Helicopter with Earth with 'N' on the centre, mark on it.

With Naruto, he and Meiko leads everyone through the hallway they reach the three ways.

"Inmates, with me!" Hana said.

With that, as Naruto, Meiko and few guards carry on to the middle, Hana lead the inmates and others through the left hallway till they arrive a steel reinforced door with whirlpool mark on it.

Hana open the door and allow everyone to enter before she shut the door and lock it from inside. Inside the large room is like the cinema except the chairs has belts on the armrests and the seat-back, and shackles cuffs on the front legs.

Suddenly, couple guards grab Starfire and drag her towards one of the chairs and force her to sit down. They then strap her wrists, wrap the belt across her chest tightly, squeezing her breasts, cuffs her ankles and shove ballgag through her mouth.

Her fellow Inmates are restrained as well. Then the large TV screen turn on, showing the trial room.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto enter the trial room and sit on his chair with Meiko buy his side and guards behind them. He look around, seeing his rivals entering as well. Standing in the centre of the room, is a short elderly woman with white hair and pink glasses and wears white lab coat and black pants and shoes.

"Hi, Cousin." Female voice said next to him.

Naruto turn, "Hey, Karin. What's up?"

Karin Uzumaki has red hair and eyes, wearing purple shirt and skirt, white long jacket and black boots, "Not sure. I don't normally be here since this is for the Prisons while I own the Asylum. Your Superintendent said I come here at once. Maybe an new insane I take."

"Maybe. We about to find out." Naruto said as the Superintendent Sisters along with councils arrive.

(Meanwhile)

Starfire see Bruce Wayne; one of the councils, and his foster son; Dick Grayson. Starfire glare at Dick before tun her head, got Terra and Starfire's sister; Blackfire's attention.

(Meanwhile)

The chubby judge arrive and sit on his big chair, "Read the charges."

One of the normal guards on out the paper, " Dr. Nora Wakeman, lead scientist of machines. You stand in front of the Judge and councils accused, of created something illegally."

Then couple of guards enter the room, pushing the table with something under the blanket.

"How do you plead?" Judge asked.

"Not guilty! My creations are for helping people." Dr Wakeman said.

"We believe you might have created some kind of the robot." Bruce said.

"Created robot?! Come now, that would be irresponsible, ladies and gentlemen I would never, ever..." One of the guard pull the cover, revealing a teenager like robot! "M-make more than one."

"What is this junk?" Danzo asked.

"Junk?! This is the Earth's Defender. I call her, XJ-9. She has weapons, flight powers. Her only program, is to defend the Earth from everything that threat it." Dr Wakeman said.

"Its still illegal." Superintendent Luna said.

"Well, just a little bit." Dr Wakeman said.

"We been called here for this? What the wast of my time." Magneto said, not happy about not get a new warri- none-normal Inmate.

"I agree with Magneto. I have no use for this junk." Orochimaru said, want to get back to his la- Prison.

"I had enough robots in my Prison." Slade said.

"Robots are not living beings like us." Frollo said.

"Therefor, its completely useless." Danzo said.

Naruto stare at XJ-9, had a feeling there's more to the robot than meets the eye.

"Calm down, everyone. I want to find out about the robot, first." Superintendent Celestia said before she turn to the guard, "Turn it on."

The guard look at the Judge who nodded, before he turn XJ-9 on.

XJ-9 open it's glowing eyes before the light fainted. XJ-9 sit up and realize she's cuffs to the table. XJ-9 looks around.

"XJ-9, we wish to know much about you." Superintendent Celestia said.

"Jenny..." XJ-9 muttered.

"Pardon?" Superintendent Celestia asked.

"Jenny. Jenny! I want to be know as Jenny." XJ-9 or as she would like to call, 'Jenny', said.

"XJ-9, that's enough!" Dr Wakeman said.

"Jenny! Mother, I told you to call me Jenny!" Jenny said.

"XJ-9, stop this foolishness right now!" Dr Wakeman said.

Naruto look between robot and creater.

"I think we see enough. It's obviously that robot is out of control." Bruce said.

"I agree. Lady Uzumaki, she's all yours." Superintendent Celestia said to Karin who nodded.

Karin give commands through her headphone then a few minutes after that, couple of men in white coat and black pants enter the room.

"Dr Nora Wakeman, your insaneness has come to the end. You're send to Eddie Wave Asylum." Judge said while band his gavel.

Karin's men grab Dr Wakeman and drag her away.

"You can't do this to me! I did it for Earth Protection! I'm not CRAZY!" Dr Wakeman said as she and the men leave the room.

"What about that killing robot?" Dick asked.

"Simple, it'll be scrap and smash." Judge said.

Jenny stare at the Judge in fear before she turn to look at others. Naruto could look deep within Jenny robot eyes and can see more than just a robot.

As everyone begin to leave...

"Hold on!"

They stop and turn towards Naruto who made his way to the centre.

"I know that Jenny is nothing but a robot to you, but I look into her eyes and I can see that she has feelings, dreams or emotions. She's self aware meaning she is not just a machine but a living thing true while she is not organic and was created instead of born." Naruto said.

Jenny watch Warden of the Maelstrom in awe and wonder.

"Warden Uzumaki, we all know where your heart lays, but you can't help her. She's a plain robot." Bruce said.

Naruto sigh, "Alright. But you force me to." Then Naruto turn towards everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, fellow wardens and dear cousin."

Superintendent Luna sigh, "Here we go."

"You may see Jenny as the plain simple robot. But I see an teenager life inside metal body. She has feeling like we do, she has emotions like we do and she has dreams like we do." Naruto turn towards, "Bruce, your dream is to find that murderer who killed your parents." Naruto said.

Bruce lower his head.

"We all have dreams! Our same dream is to help the all world as best as we can!" Naruto said.

Everyone but Naruto's rivals, in the room slowly smile at what Naruto saying.

"I say we give Jenny a chance instead just jump to conclusions." Naruto said.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!

Everyone turn to see Slade mocky clap, "Bravo, Naruto. Well wast of time spoke."

"The Judge just spoken, boy. That robot is scrap." Danzo said feeling for once, Uzumaki brat has lost.

Judge banding his gavel, "Order! Order!" Then Judge smile, "I might have change my mind."

Everyone was surprise as the Wardens glare at young Warden who smile.

"Everyone is dismiss as I would like to have a word with Warden Uzumaki along with the Superintendent Sisters." Judge said as he went to the back follow by Naruto and the Superintendent Sisters.

With that, everyone went off with Wardens not caring about the 'Junk' but are not happy that Naruto once again, spokes his heart out.

"Bring the inmates to the trial room at once, over." Meiko said to her walkie talkie.

(A while later)

The Inmates, Guards and Keepers from Maelstrom Prison, are in the trial room,, waiting for their Warden who still having a talk with the Judge and Superintendent Sisters in the back room.

Blackfire see her little sister sitting on chair by herself. She went to her and sit next to her.

"Sister dear, what are you doing in the prison?" Blackfire asked with worry tone.

Starfire was a bit surprise. Before she was sent to prison, Blackfire always looks down on her and did bad things on her. But now here she is, talking like she becoming a very worried over protect sister.

"I... turn myself in cause everyone keep saying I'll become just as bad as you. Bruce's butler; Alfred Pennyworth who's kind, said I can find the way to prove myself and everyone that I'm not like that." Starfire said.

"And you think going to jail is the only solution?" Blackfire asked with her sister nodded, "Well, I glad you sent to Maelstrom Prison instead of it's rivals."

"You're... were not nice to me before." Starfire said.

Blackfire rub the back of her head, "I guess a lot has change when you spend your time in prison like Maelstrom."

Starfire made an small smile.

"Now, what's up with you and Bruce's son?" Blackfire asked.

Starfire slowly grow tears of angry, "I used to love him sometime ago, but he only love my body not me."

Blackfire went a bit mad but calm down before she pull Starfire to her lap and hug her while rub her back, "If he doesn't love you for who you are but what are you are or look like, then he's not worthy of you."

Starfire was surprise before hug back, "...Thank you, sister."

"Any time." Blackfire said.

"That something you rarely seem."

The Tamaranean Sisters turn to see smiling Meiko, Hana and Diana stand by.

"How long have you been standing there?" Starfire asked.

"Long enough." Meiko said.

"We're glad you two made up for the past and move on." Diana said.

"And so will the Warden." Hana said.

Suddenly, the door open and Naruto, Judge and the Superintendent Sisters exit out.

Naruto heads towards Jenny, "There's good news and bad news. The good news is you won't be scrap."

"Really?! Yes! Now I can go and have my life as teenager." Jenny said.

Naruto rub the back of his head and chuckle a bit, "Well, actually, the bad news is..."

(Few hours later, back at the Maelstrom Prison)

"XJ-9's nervous system? Check. Ingredients of indestructible ballistic gelatin? Check. Ingredients of indestructible synthetic flesh? Check. That's everything." A blond hair woman with hug breasts and purple mark on her forehead, wearing greenish blue dress.

"Everything is ready, Tsunade." A short black hair woman wearing same outfit as blond one's.

"Good, Shizune." Tsunade said before turn to Jenny who's strap to the wheelchair with the guard behind her and Hana who's carry green jumpsuit, "XJ-9, Warden as inform us about this. About your new life."

"I don't like the look of this..." Jenny muttered.

"First, we'll remove the metal top and skirts and replace them with ballistic gelatin boobs and butt with your nervous system in them, which is now upgrade, made by Shizune." Tsunade said.

"Wait! How long am I going to be here?" Jenny asked.

"Well, the Warden managed to keep you from scrap only to be lock up for eternity." Hana said.

"ETERNITY?! But I should be out there with other teenagers." Jenny said.

"Sorry. But that's not going to happen. Let's get started." Hana said.

"Right." Guard said as she unstrap Jenny, only for Jenny to make a run for it!

"FREEDOM!" Jenny said as she runs through the hallway.

Tsunade, Shizune, Hana and guard watch her run before the guard say, "Maybe I should have turn her off first be... before unstrap her." Earning a big glare.

Meanwhile, Jenny run through the hallway towards the big door, "I'm grateful for what you did for me, Warden. But I'm not going to spend my life in jail."

Jenny after got out of the building, jump to take off only to fall back down, "My flight! It's gone! Ok then..." She point her arm at the giant gate, but no weapons appear, "What happen to my weapons?!"

Suddenly, a bang was heard and an giant net got Jenny. Diana with couple of guards with one of them holding large net gun.

"We're not as dum as you think we are." Diana said as Hana and few guards arrived.

Jenny try to get free, "But... but... but... Wh- what happen to my..."

"The guards that brought you has remove your weapon and flight systems while you were turn off." Hana said before she turn towards the guards, "Take her back in and make sure she doesn't run off again!"

"Right Ma'am!" Guards said as they grab and lift trapped Jenny and carry her back.

Soon after that, Jenny is strap to the table as Tsunade with couple of helpers surround the table.

"Comfy?" Tsunade asked.

"Would it help if I say no?" Jenny asked.

"If you mean get free, no." Tsunade said as she reach to the small table next to Jenny and pick up the drill, "Now, time for your body upgrade." She then turn on the drill, "Now, say 'AH...'

(A while later)

Jenny is now stand in front of the mirror, seeing her new body.

Jenny had light skin with freckles and rosy cheeks. She had red hair like wig, tied into two pigtails with black bows. She now have big jiggle breasts and bottom.

"Look nice, doesn't it. Now put this on." Hana said as she hand the jumpsuit to Jenny.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Jenny said as she take the jumpsuit and put it on.

"Now, hands behind your back." Hana said.

"W-what?" Jenny asked.

"I said, hand. Behind. Your. Back!" Hana said in angry tone.

"OK. OK." Jenny said in fear, as she did as she told.

Hana then place the handcuffs on Jenny before she turn Jenny around and bend Jenny under her left arm, with her right hand, unbutton her flap, then flipped the flap aside to reveal her bare bottom. On the lower back just near the butt cheeks, is a switch with three words over it; on left is word: Pressure, on the middle is the word: Normal and on the right is the word Punishment. Hana move the switch to Punishment, then begin to spank Jenny's butt with Jenny yelling. Few minutes later, Hana switch the switch back to Normal, replace and button up the flap before put her down.

"Never questions again. You'll do as your told." Hana said.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am." Jenny said as she try to rub her still pained bottom.

"Let's go." Hana said as she grab Jenny's arm and lead her away.

A while later, they arrive the cells chamber. They walk pass each cells, seeing the Green Zone Inmates getting restrain to their bed by the guards.

Eva who's waiting for her turn, saw Hana and Jenny, "Hi, robot girl. I wonder if I could, take few bits?"

"Keep an eye on miss Wei around XJ-9, over." Hana said to her walkie talkie before she and Jenny stop at the metal door which it slide up, "Warden Uzumaki pay good money for your own cell. Make sure to thank him tomorrow."

Inside Jenny's cell has nice bed, man size mirror, few posters and few comics.

"Do...do I have to be here?" Jenny asked.

"Afraid so. Unless you really want to be scrap. Don't think this as prison. Think of it as your new home where you won't be one small room." Hana said as she remove the cuffs.

Jenny seeing that this is the only way to avoid sending to the scrapyard, walk in her cell.

As the door closing, Hana sudden say, "One more thing. To cheer you up, Warden ordered everyone to call you 'Jenny' like you wanted." Before the door shuts.

Jenny look around before went to bed, finding the bed comfy before went to sleep.

(And done! Hope you like it. Thank you all for your girl suggestions, everyone. Don't worry, they be in. Just in the perfect time. Now that Naruto's rivals are now reveal, what will happen? Is it like a war or something? Stay tune to find out!) 


End file.
